happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Day? Snow Way!
Snow Day? Snow Way! is a HTFF tv episode. Episode Roles Starring *Wintry *Kringle Featuring *Timber *Burr *Slalom *Cro-Marmot *Pucky *Doppler Appearing *Slushie *Toothy *Guddles *Fizzles *Mole *Licky *Nutty *Plucky Plot The town is seen on a bright, sunny day when suddenly clouds appear and blankets of snow fall on the town. The screen then pans across town, showing random tree friends until it stops on Doppler. Doppler reports on the snow until a snowball hits him. Its then shown that Timber had thrown the snowball and he ducks behind a tree with Burr and Slalom. Nearby, Wintry pecks a block of ice and it shatters, leaving a sculpture of Cro-Marmot. Happy with her work, Wintry flys off just as Kringle arrives and covers the sculpture in Christmas lights. Pucky is then seen skating on a frozen pond and Wintry lands near him. Wintry waves at Pucky and he waves back, accidently beheading a snowman wih his hockeystick. Doppler is then seen again, this time with a look of panic as he tosses his equipment into his van. Dopller reports on a snowstorm heading towards town and jumps in his van before driving off. Kringle is then shown to have covered most of the town is Christmas decor. It then starts snowing again and Kringle happily sticks his tounge out until the snow picks up and wind begins blowing. Soon the snowstrom hits and several characters are blown away by wind. Kringle is seen holding onto a tree as wind blows and Timber and Pucky pass him. Wintry is then shown with her beak stuck in Cro-Marmots's iceblock. Slalom is blown by and smacks into Cro-marmot, splattering him. Wintry freaks at this and flails around until two skis implae her wing to Cro-Marmot. Timber and Pucky then slam into the skis and are impaled. The force of that makes Cro-Marmot start to slide and he hits a hill. At the bottom of the hill, Doppler is seen stranded in his van. Doppler spots Cro-Marmot through a window and screams as the iceblock smashes into his van and it explodes. The explosion luanches Wintry, though now her beak is ripped off, and she lands on thr frozen pond and breaks through the ice. After a few seconds, Wintry floats to the surface of the pond, now frozen solid. Finnally the snowstorm stops and Kringle lets go of the tree and sighs. Kringle looks around and smiles as now almost everything is covered in snow. Just as Kringle begins to walks away from the tree, several icycles fall and stab him. Moral "A Snow day is the Best Day" Deaths #Plucky. Mole and Guddles are killed in the storm. (Bodies are seen near end) #Slalom slams into Cro-Marmot and splatters. #Pucky and Timber are impaled on skis. #Cro-Marmot and Doppler are killed in the explosion. #Wintry is frozen solid. (Debatable) #Kringle is stabbed by icycles. Injuries #Nutty and Licky have their tounges stuck to a pole. #Wintry's beak is ripped off. Trivia #Toothy, Fizzles, Licky and Nutty are seen at the beginning. #Slushie is seen when Pucky beheads a snowman. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images